


JUST HUMAN

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles refuses to let you go out on a full moon because he believes it not to be safe while the Alpha Pack is in town, he need to learn that his girlfriend may be just human but she can take care of herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST HUMAN

(Y/N)’S POV:

“Stiles” you say surprised as your boyfriend walks into your room, “what are you doing here?” You ask while trying to remember if you had plans with him or not.

“I thought we could hang out tonight”

“Oh I can’t, sorry” you tell him picking up your jacket.

“Why? Where are you going?” He ask walking over to you.

“Lydia’s dragging me to a party over at the lake” you tell him while trying to find your favourite lipgloss.

“You can’t” Stiles says making you stop on the spot.

“Why not?” You ask turning back around to face him.

“Because it’s a full moon tonight’” he tells you.

“What does that matter?”

“(Y/N) the Alpha pack is out there, it’s dangerous” he says.

“Stiles, I can protect myself” you tell him voice slightly raising while folding your arms across your chest.

“I know you can” he says walking closer to you his voice also raising.

“Stiles why would they come after me?” You ask because why would they your only human.

“Because your part of the pack, it doesn’t matter if your human (Y/N) your still in the pack” he tells you putting his hand on your shoulder. You look up into his chocolate brown eyes which always make you melt, and you nearly stay, suddenly you hear a car horn go off and you know it’s Lydia.

You push his hand off his shoulder and shove past him not before you see the hurt in his eyes, “Stiles i’ll be fine” you say over your shoulder.

STILES POV:

“Scott look out your window” I tell him through the phone, once he comes to the window I wave.

“What are you doing here Stiles?” He asks.

“Get down here were going to a party” I shout up at him ending the call.

‘What? Since when?”

“Since now get down here” I shout again, after a couple of minutes Scott walks out his front door.  
“Who’s party are we going to” Scott asks me once he’s inside the Jeep.

“I don’t know, all I know is that it’s down at the lake” I tell him starting up the Jeep.

“Stiles why are we going to a party down the lake?”

“Because me and (Y/N) had a fight” I tell him.

“What does you having a fight with (Y/N) have to do with a party at the lake?” Scott asks.

“Well because she’s at the party”.

(Y/N)’S POV:

“Here, you look like you need this” Lydia says passing you a drink.

“(Y/N) are you okay?” Lydia asks you

“Yeah Lyd’s i’m fine” you tells her shouting over some cheesy pop song.

“(Y/N) tell me”

“I got into a fight with Stiles” you tell her drinking the last of the beer left in your cup.

“What did he do this time?” Lydia asks you passing you let another drink.

“He didn’t want me to come to the party” you tell her.

“Why?” She asks putting a hand on her waist.

“Because he doesn’t think it;s safe with the Alpha pack in town”

“What he thinks that the Alpha pack is just going to intrude on a high school party, they’re not stupid” she tells you, “but I do get where he’s coming from”

“Oh you can’t honestly be taking his side Lydia”

“I’m not” she tells you, “(Y/N) he’s just trying to protect you”

“I know, but I can protect myself” you tell her sighing.

“(Y/N) I know you can fight, but up against a whole pack of Alpha’s you don’t stand a chance” she tells you.

“Ugh your right, I hate when your right” you say sitting down.

“I know” she says giving you a small smile while going to sit down next to you. It’s only minutes later when you see Stiles and Scott making there way through the crowd, you catch Stiles eyes and he goes faster, you get up to meet him half way.

“Stiles what are you doing here?” You ask once your in front of him.

“(Y/N) let’s go somewhere more quiet” he tells you trying to grab your arm.

“No Stiles, let’s talk right here right now” you tell him squatting his hand away, you might forgive him but your not going let him know that just call it stubbornness.

“Okay well i’ going to be anywhere but here” Scott says patting Stiles on the shoulder before making his way towards Lydia.

“Look (Y/N) i’m sorry, I just don’t want anything to happen to you” he tells you.

“I know Stiles, and i’m sorry too, but i’m not just going to put my life on hold because there something out there that could hurt me” you tell him still having to shout over the music, you then hold his hands, “Stiles there will always be something out there that can hurt us, alpha pack or not”

“Your right, it’s just if anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do” he says once again looking at you with those chocolate brown eyes that make you melt.

“Come on” you say gently pulling him deeper into the crowd, once your both in the middle you put your arms around his neck and his arms around your waist, you both sway, foreheads leaning against each other, your both smiling, not caring that your slow dancing to a up beat song because to you everything is right.


End file.
